Self Insertion One Shots
by The Torminator
Summary: It's a series of kind of one shots. There is only a vague plot. Tori and Ashley are in it. They just pretty much Jump into different fandoms.
1. Episode 1

I need another break from a plot-ish story…so I'm doing little one shots. It'll be great! So…I own nothing…except myself. Ashley owns herself as well. Well…it KIND OF has a plot…but not as much…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Self Insertion One Shots

Episode one: Jumper

Ashley let out breath she didn't know she was holding, her dark hair falling limp as she completed the Jump. Beside her, Tori was gasping like crazy, her own brown hair a mess. Ashley knew Tori disliked when she used her powers to Jump. However…this was a dire situation. They were being followed…

"'Ey!" a male's voice sounded behind the two. "What are you doin' here?"

Ashley glanced at Tori, smirking. They had been around many accents in the past few weeks, and she knew Tori was going crazy over them.

This time, however, Tori spun around, as if unfazed by the accent, now. Her hazel eyes suddenly hazed as she told their story. The man behind them was only slightly shorter than Tori, if not the same height. He had ruffled, brown hair. His eyes were a brilliant blue and were glaring harshly at the two girls.

"Since you are a Jumper as well, I'll tell you," she said, the man's eyes widening. Ashley was equally surprised, it seemed every day she was learning more about Tori's true sensory powers. "Ashley is a Jumper. I'm a kind of sensitive. We have been followed by a terrible force to many places. For some reason, we don't know what this force _is_ exactly. Sometimes, it shows up as a few identical men, other times it'll be a woman, sometimes it's just an animal…"

"We've been trying to escape…." Ashley's eyes widened. "Great Scots! You're Griffin, aren't you?"

"And how the bloody hell do you know me?" Griffin looked Ashley over. Tori snapped out of her trance and blinked. "I don't think we've met…"

"Y-you're kind of famous to Jumpers…" Ashley shuffled.

"Go on, Ashley…I know you want to…" Tori leaned over to her, smirking.

Ashley pushed her away. She really wished Tori didn't pick on her weaknesses. _Well, I guess it's fair…_she thought. _I tease her…_

"Want to what?" Griffin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She wants to tackle you…in a loving way…" Tori snickered. Griffin's glare hardened.

"Shut up!" Ashley leaped at Tori and the two wrestled on the floor. Griffin waited, a little annoyed and impatient, for the girls to stop and stand up.

"So, why here?" Griffin asked, when they had done so. "You haven't been here before, have you?"

"We followed your Jump Scar," Ashley explained, looking at him, longingly. Suddenly, she Jumped right at him, tackling him in the process.

"Get off!" growled Griffin. Tori smirked, knowingly.

"See?" she laughed. "Told you. She's such a raving fan girl."

Griffin pushed her off and stood up. Suddenly, another man Jumped into the room. He had short, dark blond hair and blue eyes. Not as brilliant as Griffy's, but we won't get into that.

"Griffin?" he asked. "Who are they?"

Tori sighed. "I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced, huh? I'm Tori. My friend who's obsessed with Griffin over there is Ashley." Ashley had begun chasing poor Griffin. "Who are you?"

"My name's David," the man smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah…where are we, exactly?" Tori asked. Griffin was demanding that David help him get the clingy Ashley off of him. Tori looked around the dimly lit place. It looked as if it was underground. There was a small TV and a chair. There were two computers in one corner. All in all, it looked homey.

"Griffin's lair," David explained. They were quiet for a minute, listening to Griffin pleading for help. Yes, Griffin was pleading. For help. From David. That's just what happens when Ashley sees someone she likes.

Ashley managed to steal Griffin's awesome leather jacket. She put it on and laughed as she Jumped away from Griffin. Griffin Jumped after her, angry as hell. They Jumped around the Lair for a while. Soon, and when I mean soon, I mean about three hours later, they collapsed to the ground, exhausted. David and Tori decided to sit next to them.

"Hey…" Griffin glared at Tori. "Make her give me back my jacket!"

"Hey…" Tori mocked Griffin. "I have absolutely no control over her. It's your problem…"

Griffin cursed under his breath, stood up, and lightly kicked Ashley on the side. "Give it back, yeah?"

"I don't wanna…" Ashley rolled away from him. David and Tori smiled, nervously.

"You're getting it dirty!" Griffin yelled. Ashley continued to roll on the ground. Smiling. She was in complete bliss.

Suddenly, they all froze. They sensed something, Tori especially. She held her pounding head.

"Not now!" Ashley whined. She stood up. She took off Griffin's jacket and sourly handed it to him. "We gotta go. _It _is coming…" Her green eyes darkened. She turned to Tori. "Where's it at now?"

"Fifteen hundred yards west," Tori shook, "and closing in rapidly."

Just then, a man Jumped in the Lair. He had short, black hair and black eyes. His eyes were unresponsive to everything but Tori. He wore a black business suit. Tori froze.

"What do _you _want?" Griffin growled, stepping in front of the girls. The "man" looked at him, uninterested, and tossed him aside. David readied himself and Jumped at the man. The man electrocuted David with an unseen power source. Ashley grabbed Tori's hand and, with a final, wistful glance back at Griffin, Jumped them away once again.

"Wait!" Griffin growled at Ashley's Jump Scar. The man had already walked out of the Lair, casually. "You owe me a new jacket!" He followed the Jump Scar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

So, that's it for Jumper right now. Kind of. I don't know why Griffin insists on following her for a new leather jacket. My God! He's Misty in disguise! No….


	2. Episode 2

Yay! The King Kong episode! I actually had to retype this. Stupid computer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ep 2: K.K.

Tori shook her head as she looked around. They had Jumped to the cargo hold of an old ship. Only, the hold was filled with various sized cages. Tori turned to Ashley and scoffed. "Where did you take us THIS time, Ashley? A boat for the circus?"

"I don't know…" Ashley admitted. "The image just appeared in my mind…"

"Who's there?" an angry voice called. It was male and kind of British. Tori narrowed her eyes. Was that Griffin? No. This boy was younger and had blond hair. He also wore clothes that seemed to come from the 1930's. _Oh, no, _Tori thought. She closed her eyes as Ashley made up a bogus story of how the two of them wished to join the crew of the ship.

"Might as well ask for more fit clothes…" Tori murmured as she opened her eyes. "You brought us to the 1930's…"

"Oh, no…" Ashley moaned. "Can we borrow some clothes? Fit for the high seas?" The boy nodded and disappeared above deck. Soon, he returned with two sets of clothes. He stepped out and the girls changed. "Hm…oddly comfortable."

"Good…" Tori rolled her eyes. They left the hold. "What's your name?" Tori asked the boy when they were with him.

"Jimmy…" the boy shrugged.

"Hey…you look like Griffin…" Ashley pointed out.

"Who's Griffin?"

"Oh…just someone…I like…"

"So does that mean you like me?" Jimmy smirked.

"Noooo…." Ashley looked at Tori.

"That means yes," Tori smiled. "Don't worry, I'll try to keep her away from your hat."

"My hat?" Jimmy looked at Ashley with pleading eyes. "Please don't take my hat miss…"

Ashley's eyes widened. "Oh my God! You're so cute!" She hug/tackled Jimmy.

Tori pried her off. "Let's go meet the rest of the crew." She pulled Ashley along. Ashley waved goodbye at Jimmy. They walked through the boat. Tori ended getting them lost. They began going in circles, very, very lost.

"We're lost…" Ashley sighed.

"Just be patient…" Tori looked back at Ashley. She ran into someone. She flinched and looked up. There was a young man with short, combed-over, black hair and glasses looking down at her. He was a little taller than her. He blushed slightly and Tori looked away. Ashley looked at them from behind Tori, smirking.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tori murmured. "We got lost trying to find the captain."

"I can take you to him…" the man offered. Tori nodded and they followed him. "My name's Preston…by the way…"

"Tori…" Tori murmured.

"The name's Ashley and I want to steal Jimmy's hat…" Ashley beamed.

"Sounds…nice…?" Preston smiled.

Tori rolled her eyes, out of her shy trance. "Just ignore her nonsense…"

Preston lead them to the helm. A tall, blond man turned to them. He was lean and stern-looking.

"Tori and Ashley, Captain Englehorn…" Preston motioned to them. "They asked to see you."

"Ah, okay," Englehorn nodded. "You can go, Preston…"

"W-wait…" Tori said as Preston was turning to go. "W-we don't really know our way around…wouldn't it be more sensible for…Preston to stay…to show us where to go…?"

Englehorn hesitated. Preston looked at him, expectantly. "All right," Englehorn said, "stay, Preston."

Tori felt her cheeks redden. She looked down. She heard Ashley snicker. She shot her a glare. Ashley held in her laughter as best as she could as she turned to Englehorn.

"We would like to join your crew!" Ashley exclaimed, bluntly. She glanced at Tori. Preston was standing next to her, both of them looking down. "At least we might be disguised from that evil…" she murmured to Tori. Tori looked worriedly at her.

"All right…" Englehorn nodded. "You can help the cook, Tori. And Ashley can help Jimmy…" Tori smirked at Ashley, who beamed.

"All right!" Ashley nodded. Tori smiled.

"I'll try my best."

Preston led them onto the deck. There was a group of men gathered around a man with a crank camera. The director, a particularly intent-looking man, was barking orders at a gorgeous actress. Tori looked at her with envy. Suddenly, Ashley ran up to the camera and made faces into it. Tori ran after her, rolling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Tori looked at the director, pulling Ashley away. "I don't know why she insists on acting this way."

"Get offa me!" Ashley exclaimed. She pulled away and ran from Tori. "Killjoy!"

Tori glared at Ashley. "Grow up."

Ashley stuck her tongue out at Tori. "I just wanted to ruin his film…"

Tori sighed and turned to the director. "You'll have to excuse Ashley, she likes making jokes of things."

"It's okay," the director looked thoughtfully at Tori. "I'm Carl Denham."

"Tori," Tori bowed. "It's really nice to meet a great director…"

"Great director!" Carl repeated the praise, proudly. Tori laughed.

"Who's the screenwriter?" Tori looked around.

"Jack," Carl pointed to a tall man with…a large nose. Tori twitched at the sight of the nose. Seriously! That thing is HUGE!!!

"Hi…" Tori smiled, nervously.

"TORI!" Ashley called. "I need to get Jimmy and Englehorn…guard the others!"

Tori tilted her head. Then, she suddenly felt the presence again. She fell to her knees, holding her pounding head. "Not again! Even here?"

"What's wrong?!" Preston rushed to her. Carl looked at her, the wheels in his head turning.

"I'm back!" Ashley pulled Jimmy and Englehorn behind her. "Grab the director, the writer, the actress, and your boyfriend…"

"Why you little…" Tori stood and rushed at Ashley. Suddenly, a large monster, like the Lochness, only bigger…MUCH bigger, rose from the water. Tori was about to fall to her knees again, but Preston caught her. She grabbed Carl's hand, and he grabbed his camera, filming all the while. Ann, the actress, took Tori's other hand and Jack took Ann's.

"Jimmy," Ashley barked, "grab Jack's hand!" Jimmy obeyed, confused. The sea monster reached out with a large tongue and the group Jumped away right before the tongue had a chance to snatch Tori away.

The monster slid under the ocean once again, causing the boat to sway violently back and forth. The rest of the crew looked over to see the group gone.

Soon, a man that looked much like Jimmy walked onto the deck. He glared at the crew. He scoffed.

"Damn! Just missed them!" Griffin growled. Without thinking, he Jumped, following the Scar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yay! Tori X Preston-ness! X3 Blame Ashley. She made me a fan girl.


	3. Episode 3

Okay. Last joining of the large group. Only two more people.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Episode 3: Mushroom Kingdom ;)

Ashley gasped and collapsed once she finished the jump. She had never teleported that many people before. And from another time frame, too! She smiled, proud of herself. So time travel WAS possible.

"Ashley…you okay?" Tori asked. Ashley looked at her. She was still holding her head. Ashley looked around. Had it followed that quickly? "No…it's just from the Jump being so…intense." Tori smiled. Ashley blinked at her. Could she read minds now? No…impossible.

"J-just WHAT is going on?" Preston glared at Ashley. "Where did you take us?"

Ashley smiled. She knew, as Tori looked around at the lush fields and the trees with eyes as well as clouds with eyes and the large, pink castle in the distance, that she would soon have a fan girl moment. She had purposely taken them to the….

"MUSHROOM KINGDOM????" Tori exclaimed, a dreamy look about her. "Ashley! You're the best friend ever!" She hugged Ashley and ran off to look around.

"This place…is beautiful," Ann breathed, looking around in awe. Jack was speechless. Jimmy went to follow Tori, excited. Carl was filming.

"Be on your guard," Tori was telling Jimmy, "there are creatures here that might hurt you…"

"Yes, ma'am…" Jimmy nodded with a serious look about him.

"Don't call me ma'am…just Tori," she smiled at him. "It's like having a little brother…" she muttered to herself.

"Why are we here?" Preston asked. "We should go back to help the crew!"

"I'm the captain for crying out loud…" Englehorn mumbled.

"They'll be fine…" Ashley smiled, knowingly. Preston didn't seem convinced.

Suddenly, Griffin appeared next to Ashley.

"GRIFFY!" Ashley exclaimed.

"You owe me a new jacket…" Griffin growled.

"I'm not even going to ask how we got here…" Preston muttered as he went to follow Jimmy and Tori.

"Come on, guys!" Tori called, excited as ever. "Let's go to Princess Toadstool's castle!"

-Inside said castle-

Tori gaped at the beautiful site before her, tears in her eyes. Jimmy gaped as well, equally impressed. Ann looked throughout the entrance, envious. Jack's nose was speechless. Carl was filming yet again. Ashley was nodding her approval. Preston was…impressed. Oh, hell…everyone was frickin' impressed.

"Can I help you?" a sweet voice asked. A woman with long, brown hair and a long, pink dress stood at the top of a staircase. She glanced at Denham. "Are you making a movie?"

Carl nodded. "And this is more interesting than my first idea!" Jack shot him an offended glare.

"Where's Luigi??" Tori exclaimed.

Soon, a man appeared next to the princess. Do I REALLY have to describe one of the MARIO BROTHERS. Come on, people. Tori glomped him.

"Oh, God…" Ashley rolled her eyes. "My turn…" She pried Tori off. "Leave the poor plumber alone."

"B-but…" Tori protested. "It's LUIGI!" She glanced at him. "He's my favorite Mario Bro…"

Luigi blushed. Preston glared at one of the walls, disappointed.

"But you already have Presty…" Ashley whispered in Tori's ear. "You're upsetting the poor man…"

Tori's eyes widened. She looked away, blushing. "Sh-shut up about that already. We're just acquaintances…" She glanced at him.

Ashley sighed. Tori was always doing this to herself, always having to choose between two…

"What's going on, bro?" a high pitched, Italian voice asked behind Luigi.

"Hi, bro…" Luigi said in his deeper, yet still Italian, voice. "Um…visitors…lots…"

"Wow…that IS a lot," Mario noted. "One, two……………NINE?"

Tori smiled. "Six from the 1930's!" she whispered, without thinking. Oddly, no one questioned the detail.

"There's Jack," Ashley pointed to each one, "Jimmy, Carl, Tori, Ashley, Preston, Ann, Englehorn, and….hmm…what was it again. Griffin…I think." She laughed.

"HEY!" Griffin yelled.

"It's nice to meet you all!" the princess bowed. "I'm-"

"Princess Toadstool!" Tori interrupted. "And Luigi, and Mario!" She smiled.

"Such a nerd…" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Shut…" Tori stiffened. "Already??? It's gotten fast…"

"Well, best be going…" Ashley turned to go to the others.

"Ashley?" Tori stopped her. Ashley turned to her and stiffened. She was giving her a pleading look. Did she REALLY want to bring Mario and Luigi?? "At least Weegee!" she whined.

"ONLY Luigi!" Ashley decided. "We have enough people as it is." Tori gave a fan girl squeal and grabbed him. They met up with the others. Preston took his place next to Tori, insisting on her, making Luigi have to be in Griffin's "group". It went like so: Griffin and Ashley had groups. Ashley would go first, Griffin would follow the Jump Scar. Tori, Preston, Jimmy, and Carl went with Ashley. Ann, Jack, Luigi, and Englehorn went with Griffin. The two groups Jumped away before they could see what form it took.

Soon, a woman with a hazed look about her black eyes entered the castle. She looked around a while and turned and left.

"What was THAT all about?" the princess asked, confused as all hell.

"They took Luigi?" Mario asked, equally confused. Pah…imagine what Luigi's feeling right now. Jeez It just got really weird.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Drunk chapter's next! Cause I want to…


	4. Episode 4

This chapter is going to be REALLY random! Because...I'm at Ashley's (Bellatrix Kale) house and....we are random around each other. So with all the typing (Tori) and shouting of ideas (Ashley), powered by Ramune and Yan Yan, I bring you this awesome chapter. Did I mention that the characters will be drunk? :D (Not really a spoiler...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter...I forget...

"Why'd you bring us _here_?" Tori scuffed. Ashley had Jumped them back to Griffin's Lair. It was just as they had left it, only David was missing. Tori pouted, a little disappointed.

"Where are we?" a familiar voice sounded behind her. She smiled as she remembered that Preston was there as well.

"The awesomest place EVER!" Ashley punched a fist in the air. "Griffin's secret underground lair!"

"Not much of a secret now, huh?" Griffin spat. Ashley stuck her tongue out at him. He frowned and stuck his tongue out at her. They began making faces at each other.

Tori looked around as she heard a grunting sound from one of the rooms. Griffin looked at the archway-entryway-thing opening to the room. He sighed, grimaced, and rolled his eyes. "Oh, great...now what is 'e up to?" Just as he finished his sentence, David stepped out of the room, which happened to be Griffin's bedroom. Of course, only Griffin and David really knew this, but I thought it'd be nice to tell you that. :)

David's face grew red and his eyes widened as he noticed Griffin. "Uh...hi..."

"What are you doing in my room?" Griffin asked, distaste dripping off his words.

"Huh? Oh...just trying to get the top off the bottle of this drink so I can get the marble out..." he held up the bottle of...

"PRECIOUS RAMUNE!" Tori and Ashley both exclaimed.

Tori ran up to him. "He drank it all! Where'd you get it?"

"From your pocket?" David explained...as if it was obvious.

"Why were you digging in her pockets?" Jack asked.

"How did you fit a bottle that big into your pockets?" Ann asked.

"Big pockets..." David explained, ignoring Jack's question.

"You know what that means..." Ashley snickered.

"Big pants?" Jimmy suggested.

"Not really the answer she was going for...anyway..." Tori began.

"How do you fit the bottle in your pockets??" Carl repeated, filming. Jeez. "This place is amazing! Say, what is that?" He moitioned to two flat screen computers.

Tori's eyes lit up as she noticed the computers for herself. "Squee!" She ran over to them and sat down at the chair. "Er...these are called computers..." Carl, Englehorn, and Preston gathered behind her. She began bringing up different windows. "Really, Griffin?" she asked, shaking her head. "You have all these hightech programs and then..." She brought up another window. "MSPaint..."

"What're you doing on my computers?" Griffin exclaimed, fuming now.

"Just browsing..." Tori shrugged, not paying attention to him. "Do you even use MSPaint, Griffy?"

"Yes..." Griffy answered. "And don't call me that!"

"Heh...Griffy..." David snickered.

"You are NOT allowed to call me that!" Griffin spun around to glare at David. Griffin turned back to Tori. He leaned over and opened a document. It was of a short comic strip of stick figures battling. It looked a lot like...

"Shirt Guy Dom?" Tori asked.

"N-no...!" Griffin hissed. "It's my own work...see, that's David there...dying..."

"Is he wearing clothes?" Ashley asked.

"Just a leaf..." David said, nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Ashley smirked. "Why you drawing David, huh?"

"I draw myself too...see?" he brought up another document labled "Me". Tori snickered. "Shut up!"

"You wearing a leather jacket there?" Ashley asked.

"Yep..." he smirked at her. "And a leaf...." By the way, the real Ashley just had a heart attack after reading this line...and now come the angry comments from enraged and jealous fangirls...

"Yatta!" Tori exclaimed, punching a fist into the air.

"Booze!" Ashley puched a fist into the air. Everyone who approved coppied Ashley's pose, ie. NOT Ann, Jimmy, or, God forbid, Tori.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I know I promised the booze in this chapter...whatever chapter it is. But. You know what? My brain is fried from the combination of Ramune and Yan Yan. Never again. I will try to make the next chapter even better. For whoever may be reading this. IF anyone is reading this. This chapter was mostly Ashley, Tori, Griffin, and David. I'm going to have some chapters (after the drunk one) that go a little more in depth in the pairings. If anyone wants me to add anything they think would be funny, let me know, mmkay? I'll squeeze it in...


	5. Episode 5 CONTAINS DRUNK PEOPLE!

Woo! Finally! The REAL drunk chapter. I promised Ashers (Ashley) Sooooooooo….yeah. Enjoy.

------

Despite Tori's protests, David and Griffin Jumped to a pub in Ireland, a liquor store in New York, and somewhere else in Japan, bringing back bag after bag after bag after bag filled with all kinds of booze. Tori slouched in a couch, frightened for her safety.

"You know what…" Ashley murmured. "Ann shouldn't be here for this…"

"Take me back too!" Englehorn demanded. "I have a crew to command…."

Ashley took them back. When she returned, she sat next to Tori, two bottles in her hands. She thrust one in Tori's direction. Everyone else was already having their way with the mound of booze. Tori shook her head.

"Come on! Lighten up!" Ashley laughed. She opened the bottle, held Tori captive, and forced the liquid into her mouth. Tori reluctantly swallowed.

"I think…" Tori said. "I'd like some more…" Her face was already growing red from just one bottle of beer. She wasn't slurring, but still…

"You're such a light weight…" Ashley rolled her eyes, guzzling down her fourth drink.

"HEY! LET'S HAVE A DRINKING CONTEST!" Luigi exclaimed. Cause I picture him as a loud drunk. A VERY loud drunk. Don't know why though. "COME ON, ASHLEY! YOU, ME, GRIFFY-CHAN, AND THE DIRECTOR! LE'S SEE WHO CAN WIN!"

"YOU'RE ON!" Ashley yelled back. They all gathered around. They had to say farther away from Jack…cause…his nose…creepy…

So they all gathered around. Griffin, Luigi, Ashley, and Carl toasted and began chugging. The rest chanted. "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

"Go Ashley!" Tori and Jimmy cheered. Yeah, they're BOTH drunk, hanging on each others shoulders for balance. "Go Griffin!"

"What about us?" Luigi and Carl pouted.

"Ashley can destroy both of you…" Tori laughed, taking a sip of her third. She doesn't act too drunk…not in this ficcy at least…don't know why…

But, she spoke the truth. After Carl's eighth and Luigi's tenth, they were passed out. Jack had fallen asleep in Griffin's room, without Griffin noticing. Preston and David were in a kitchen-like area, sitting at the table, chatting. Tori and Jimmy were still watching Griffin and Ashley with interest.

"Come on, Ash'ey!" Tori slurred, on her fifth drink. "You can beat 'im."

"Ashley…" was all Jimmy could cheer by now, on his third drink.

"You…you ready to quit…quit yet?" Griffin hiccupped.

"Nope!" Ashley exclaimed. They were on their sixteenth bottle, and, surprisingly, Ashley was like her sober self. Griffin glared at her with watery, glazed eyes.

"I am so…gonna……….gonna win…" Griffin managed. Tori laughed. Jimmy chuckled. "Shut up!"

About three drinks later, Griffin passed out. Ashley whooped.

"I win!" she exclaimed before curling up in a ball and falling asleep.

"Hmm…" Tori said to Jimmy. "We seem to be the only ones awake now…" David and Preston had their heads down on the table, asleep.

"I'm tired, miss…" Jimmy whined, looking up at her with an innocent, and, indeed, tired expression.

Tori sighed, walked him to the couch, and sat down with him. "Odd…the thing didn't attack…"She looked around. It looked like a tornado hit Griffin's lair. Everyone one who was on the ground was sprawled out. Jack's nose was snoring from Griffin's room. Tori looked down at Jimmy. He was fast asleep, leaning on her. She began petting his hair. Soon, sleep overcame her and she was out.

---------

Awww! Don't you just love the little brother version of Jimmy? I know I do! Okay…I know I promised no more people being added, but, Ashley is going to take Jack and, much to his distaste, Carl back to the ship. And, Luigi begs to- well whatever. That'll happen next chapter. By then, we only have six people, then I can add nine others. Don't worry, they're small, pocket-sized even…


	6. Episode 6

Yay! I'm not being lazy for a while! I think. Um here's one of my favorite parts of this story…yeah…

Okay, okay…I know I promised the characters of 9 would be here (kind of), but I've changed the mind that is mine…again…deal with it.

PS I am such a fangirl…XD

* * *

"Wake UP, Ashley!" Ashley woke, drowsily, to Tori shaking her, frantically. "IT is here!"

Ashley was still half asleep when they Jumped. Where…"Where are we?" she asked no one in particular.

RANDOM POV CHANGE! XD

Tori looked around and gasped. Were they…? Yes! South Park! Was that? YES! TWEEK!

"Ohmaigawd!" Tori squeed. "It's TWEEK!"

"AH!" Tweek exclaimed. He ran off, Tori after him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I WANT TO ADOPT YOOOOUUUU!"

"BUT I HAVE PARENTS! NOOO!"

Tori caught up to him and scooped him up into her arms. "AWWW! You're soooo cute! Omochikaeri!"

"NO! Let me GO!" Tweek yelled.

"Hey! Tori, what are you doing to the poor kid?" Ashley scolded, catching up to them. "Oh no…you want to take him home, huh?"

"WHAT??" Tweek's eyes widened.

"Put him down," Ashley demanded.

"But…but…lookit him!" Tori held up the twitching Tweek in front of Ashley's face. "HE'S SO CUTE!"

"What'd she find, now?" The Nose asked, walking up to them.

Ashley poked the nose, "You know, you're really creepy. Stop acting like a creeper…" The Nose snapped at her. Tweek shrieked and turned to bury his face against Tori's shoulder.

"JACK! You scared him!" Tori scolded. "Ashley…I think it's time to slim down…."

"I'd be honored. But I'm taking Carl too…"

Ashley grabbed Jack by his nose. She dragged him to where Carl was filming Craig giving him the middle finger. Carl Denham is a dumbass.

"CARL! You are going home! Griffin! Keep an eye on Tori. She'll most likely wander off, toting Tweek with her…" Ashley demanded with one breath.

"She's already gone…" Griffin said, nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Ashley exclaimed. "Well, go look for her!"

"What?!?" Griffin snapped. "Why me?!"

"I won't get you a jacket if you don't…"

"FINE! But only THIS ONCE! I'm not a babysitter!"

"Deal!"

"Ashley?" Luigi had come up to her. "I wish to go home as well…"

Ashley Jumped them away and came back later. Everyone had left to find Tori (meaning Preston, Jimmy, David, and Griffin, as a refresher). "And I bet they're not looking in the right place…" Ashley shrugged and started walking. "It seems to be a Saturday, so I'll go to the Jew's house!"

--------

*Sighs* IT'S DOOONE! :D


End file.
